La décision
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Episode 503 "Des hommes d'honneur", à la fin duquel Charlie va récupérer son accréditation sans qu'aucun des frères ne comprennent vraiment comment on en est arrivé là. Voici donc un début d'explication qu'il vaut ce qu'il vaut.


**LA DECISION**

Ils étaient quatre, réunis dans le grand bureau : Luther Wright, Adjoint de l' ADC (1) de Los Angeles dont c'était le bureau, Marcus Hellerton, ADC de la région ouest (2), ainsi que son adjoint Forest Borinshop et Walt Merrick, anciennement sous-directeur du bureau de Los Angeles, désormais adjoint du sous-directeur de la Division de l'Inspection à Washington.

Devant eux, il y avait un épais dossier et plusieurs tasses de café indiquaient qu'il y avait déjà un moment que les quatre hommes étaient réunis.

- Il faut pourtant arriver à prendre une décision, trancha Hellerton, l'agent le plus gradé dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas facile : tant de paramètres sont à prendre en compte, soupira Wright. Il serait vraiment dommage de prendre la mauvaise décision.

- Dommage à quel égard ? questionna Merrick de sa voix froide.

- A tous les égards. Une mauvaise décision peut tout simplement conduire à l'explosion pure et simple d'une équipe performante dont nous n'avons eu qu'à nous louer jusqu'à présent.

- Oui enfin, il y a quand même eu des petits accrocs si j'en crois le dossier, objecta Borinshop en attirant à lui un sous-dossier qu'il se mit à consulter.

- Qui peut se vanter de ne jamais traverser en dehors des clous ? temporisa Wright.

- Il y a des règles, on doit les suivre, reprit Merrick.

- On doit aussi obtenir des résultats, contra Hellerton. Et je crois que c'est justement ce que ce groupe a toujours réussi non ?

- 85 % de réussite, en effet, appuya Borinshop qui étudiait toujours sa page. C'est impressionnant étant donné le caractère de cette unité. Il y a tant de crimes violents à Los Angeles. Le Superviseur Eppes est l'un des meilleurs que nous ayons jamais eu.

- Sans doute, reprit Merrick, mais c'est aussi l'un des plus imprévisibles.

- Imprévisible en quoi ? demanda Wright.

- Ses méthodes sont pour le moins… déconcertantes, répondit son interlocuteur. Ne serait-ce que la raison qui fait que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui : avoir recruté son frère, un mathématicien, pour résoudre des crimes fédéraux. Qui aurait cru ça ?

- Qui aurait cru surtout que ça marcherait ? acheva Borinshop. Parce que ça marche. Vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire Merrick.

- En effet, admit celui-ci de mauvaise grâce, ça marche. Mais faut-il pour autant fermer les yeux sur les entorses au règlement ? Et surtout sur le fait que le Dr Eppes ait envoyé au Pakistan des études potentiellement dangereuses ?

- Qui se sont avérées ne pas l'être, objecta alors Wright.

- Il n'empêche. Ce faisant il a enfreint une loi fédérale en toute connaissance de cause. Doit-on vraiment réintégrer quelqu'un d'aussi peu fiable ?

Forest Borinshop poussa un soupir : ils tournaient en rond. Depuis le matin ils débattaient du même sujet. Le professeur Eppes avait fait appel de la décision du F.B.I. de lui retirer son accréditation, arguant qu'il n'avait techniquement commis aucune faute. Le rapport de l'agent Karl Mac Gowan indiquait qu'à son sens cette accréditation ne devait pas être rendue et, de plus, il préconisait des sanctions disciplinaires à l'encontre de l'agent spécial Donald Eppes, coupable à ses yeux de sérieux manquements au règlement dans au moins deux affaires durant les trois dernières années. Devaient-ils suivre les recommandations de ce rapport ? Devaient-ils se montrer magnanimes eu égard aux états de service de l'agent en question et à la grande notoriété du docteur Eppes, ainsi qu'à l'aide non négligeable qu'il avait apporté au bureau depuis cinq ans ?

Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Merrick était résolument pour la sanction mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant pour qui connaissait son caractère tatillon et peu réceptif à tout ce qui sortait du cadre défini par le règlement du Bureau. De plus, Hellerton savait que lorsqu'il était sous-directeur du bureau de Los Angeles, il s'était opposé à l'agent Eppes, donc il manquait d'objectivité. En tout état de cause, continua-t-il à ce stade de son raisonnement, on pouvait lui reprocher la même chose. Lui aussi connaissait Don depuis des années, depuis son entrée à Quantico en fait.

Il se souvenait de ce séminaire qu'il avait animé en 1993 devant cinquante nouveaux stagiaires venus effectuer leurs dix-sept semaines de formation. Il avait tout de suite remarqué ce jeune homme dont l'enthousiasme manifeste, l'application indubitable et les raisonnements sans faille l'avaient impressionné, surtout venant d'un garçon d'à peine vingt-trois ans, l'âge minimum requis pour postuler au F.B.I., absolument pas déstabilisé de se trouver dans un groupe où la majorité des stagiaires avaient une trentaine d'année, l'âge moyen de la plupart des impétrants.

Au cours des trois jours du séminaire, il avait eu l'occasion d'observer le futur agent Eppes et il en avait déduit que celui-ci irait loin. Peut-être un jour pourrait-il postuler aux plus hauts grades de l'administration dans laquelle il faisait alors ses premiers pas. Il avait continué à suivre sa carrière depuis ses deux ans de stage sur le terrain jusqu'à son affectation à Los Angeles en passant par les mois durant lesquels il avait traqué les criminels évadés, son affectation en tant qu'instructeur en techniques d'intervention à Quantico et son poste de chef de section à Albuquerque.

Il en avait déduit que, comme il le pensait, l'agent Eppes serait un excellent agent, par contre sans doute ne parviendrait-il jamais aux sommets, non parce qu'il n'en avait pas les capacités, mais parce qu'il n'était pas assez politique pour ça. Il était beaucoup trop honnête, beaucoup trop droit, beaucoup trop probe pour accepter les compromissions qui allaient de pair avec les plus hautes fonctions au sein du F.B.I. En gros, il avait une âme et Hellerton l'admirait pour ça. Il ne laisserait personne, surtout pas un Walt Merrick lui enlever ça.

Une voix pour, une voix contre, quoi qu'il se passe, ça ne changerait pas : lui soutiendrait l'agent Eppes, Merrick l'enfoncerait. Tout reposait donc sur les épaules de Wright et de Borinshop, son propre adjoint. Il savait Borinshop honnête mais lui aussi était plutôt règlement-règlement, il n'en augurait rien de bon pour les frères Eppes. Quant à Wright, il l'appréciait pour son bon sens, sa grande rigueur et ses qualités de meneur d'homme. Difficile de savoir de quel côté il pencherait : il était très rigoureux sur les règles, mais, ancien agent de terrain, tout comme lui-même, il savait aussi que parfois on devait les outrepasser pour s'en sortir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas passer la journée sur ce cas : chacun d'eux avait d'autre obligations prenantes à assumer. Et puis pour les deux frères, sur la sellette depuis plusieurs jours, l'attente devait commencer à être insupportable. Dans des cas comme celui-là, un agent risquait de devenir fébrile, de se laisser distraire de sa tâche par sa préoccupation. Et qui disait agent distrait disait souvent agent mort. Et dans le cas de Don, Superviseur de la Section des Crimes Violents pour la ville de Los Angeles, ça pouvait signifier plusieurs morts s'il prenait la mauvaise décision au mauvais moment.

- Messieurs, on doit statuer aujourd'hui et de préférence avant midi. Je vous écoute : quelle est votre position ?

- Je pense que l'on doit s'en tenir aux mesures préconisées par l'officier de sécurité Mac Gowan. En règle générale, c'est bien ce qui se passe non ? reprit Merrick.

- C'est en effet souvent le cas, admit Borinshop. Mais en l'occurrence, ce serait peut-être une erreur que de suivre aveuglément ces recommandations. Elles paraissent tout de même un peu sévères non ?

- Mais si nous ne réagissons pas, nous ouvrons la voie à toute sorte d'autres dérapages ! contra Merrick.

- Sans compter, ajouta Wright que, si l'agent Mc Gowan se sent désavoué, nous pourrions le perdre.

- Peut-être, intervint à son tour Hellerton. Maintenant, il s'agit de savoir quelle perte serait la moindre : celle d'un agent de valeur et d'un consultant qui ne l'est pas moins ou celle d'un agent administratif, certes extrêmement compétent, mais déconnecté du terrain depuis bien longtemps ?

- C'est notre cas à tous, rétorqua alors Merrick d'un ton aigre-doux.

- En effet, un point pour vous Merrick. Mais certains d'entre nous semblent avoir oublié le terrain plus vite que d'autres. Nous savons tous qu'il est parfois difficile de respecter les règles dans certains cas.

Borinshop et Wright hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, tandis que Merrick objectait :

- Un bon agent est un agent qui réussit malgré les règles.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous pensez que l'agent Eppes n'est pas un bon agent ? Malgré son taux de réussite ? Malgré l'attachement inconditionnel dont tous les membres de son équipe font preuve, si on doit en croire le rapport de Mac Gowan, et qui prouve qu'il est, en outre, un excellent chef d'équipe ?

- En effet, appuya Wright : tout concourt à démontrer que l'agent Eppes et dynamique, courageux, efficace. C'est l'un des meilleurs superviseurs que nous ayons eu à ce poste depuis longtemps.

- Si bon qu'il admet ne pas pouvoir faire ce pour quoi il est payé sans l'appui d'un civil. Lisez donc le rapport !

- Je l'ai lu, appuya Borinshop. En effet, l'agent Eppes a déclaré qu'en tant que superviseur de l'unité des crimes violents il ne pouvait pas se passer de l'aide du Dr Eppes. C'est en effet une déclaration quelque peu maladroite non ?

- En quoi ? répliqua Hellerton. Un bon agent doit être capable d'analyser ses besoins et de les combler pour obtenir des résultats optimum. Et quand l'agent Eppes sait avoir besoin des lumières de son frère, il l'utilise. Ca prouve au contraire sa grande lucidité et sa valeur. Et puis il ne fait pas appel à lui sur tous les cas qui lui sont confiés.

- Il n'empêche, reprit Borinshop que sa manière de dire, je cite : si Charlie n'est pas réintégré, je m'en vais, frise le chantage.

- Et si nous commençons à céder au chantage, quel message envoyons-nous à tous les autres agents ? rebondit immédiatement Merrick.

- Là, ils n'ont pas tort, monsieur, conclut Wright.

Se sentant appuyé, Merrick tenta de pousser son avantage.

- Nous ne sommes pas au Eppes Bureau of Investigation que je sache ? Ce n'est ni à l'agent Eppes, ni au docteur Eppes de nous dicter notre conduite. Pouvons-nous réellement tolérer qu'un agent outrepasse régulièrement les règles ? Qu'il tire sans motif évident ?

Mais, dans son empressement à enfoncer cet agent qu'il n'aimait pas, Merrick venait de commettre une erreur car Wright réagit aussitôt à ces accusations.

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur Merrick, mais je pense qu'il faut aussi remettre les choses à leur place.

Hellerton, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour prendre la défense de son poulain, la referma, heureux de voir un autre répondre à sa place : il risquait moins ainsi d'être taxé de favoritisme.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, l'agent Eppes n'a tout de même pas si souvent transgressé les règles.

- Pas souvent c'est déjà trop ! objecta Borinshop.

Mais Wright leva la main pour lui intimer le silence, et continua sans se soucier de l'interruption.

- Effectivement il n'a pas suivi la procédure dans au moins trois cas avérés. Mais il faut aussi reconnaître que ces trois cas étaient extrêmes et se sont soldés par des réussites exceptionnelles malgré leur complexité initiale et les dangers que couraient les personnes impliquées dans ces affaires. Aucun innocent n'a été mis en danger, au contraire. Et aucun coupable n'a échappé à la justice.

Merrick ouvrit la bouche pour commenter, mais Wright eut le même geste impératif signifiant qu'il n'avait pas terminé et il se tut pour écouter la fin de ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un plaidoyer à ses yeux.

- D'autre part, l'agent Eppes est loin d'être un fanatique de la gâchette. Oui il a sorti son arme, oui il a blessé, voire tué plusieurs criminels. Mais toujours en état de légitime défense et jamais sans en avoir mesuré les conséquences.

- En état de légitime défense ?

Cette fois-ci Merrick n'avait pas pu se retenir.

- Etait-il en légitime défense lorsqu'il a abattu Crystal Hoyle ?

- Compte tenu du fait qu'elle fonçait sur lui et son groupe à plus de cent kilomètres heure au volant d'une voiture bourrée d'explosifs, vous me permettrez de vous demander si, si ce n'était pas de la légitime défense, quelle notion recouvre ce terme pour vous ?

Hellerton s'énervait de la mauvaise foi de son confrère.

- Mais l'agent Edgerton était là pour régler le problème ! s'obstina Merrick.

- Donc, en fait, ce qui vous ennuie, ce n'est pas que Crystal Hoyle soit morte, mais qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée par le bon agent ? Je ne vois pas trop ce que l'identité de celui qui a appuyé sur la détente change à son sort, voyez-vous, répliqua Hellerton d'un ton caustique.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, intervint alors Wright, comprenant que les choses pourraient bien dégénérer entre ces deux là.

Quoi que, pensa-t-il à part lui, Walt Merrick était bien trop habile pour risquer de froisser un plus gradé que lui : il avait bien l'intention de se rapprocher au maximum de l'état-major et savait n'avoir rien à gagner à indisposer des membres influents. Et à cet égard, Hellerton, qui avait l'oreille de l'assistant du Directeur avec lequel il avait fait ses premières armes au F.B.I., était quelqu'un à ménager. Il ravala donc son amour propre et se contint tandis que Wright, lui continuait :

- Il y a eu beaucoup de cas où l'agent Eppes a réglé sans violence des situations ou d'autres auraient tiré. Souvenez-vous de cet homme qui avait l'intention de faire sauter une banque. Sans le sang-froid de notre agent, la situation aurait pu tourner au massacre !

- Vous avez raison, opina alors Borinshop.

Merrick, sentant la situation lui échapper, attaqua sous un autre angle.

- D'accord. Mais il n'empêche que l'agent Eppes a du mal à se plier aux règles. Et c'est sans doute cela qui a conduit son frère à penser qu'il pouvait agir à sa guise. Il n'est pas normal qu'il n'ait pas eu plus d'autorité que ça sur un simple consultant.

- A ce que j'en sais, répondit alors Hellerton, l'agent Eppes sait parfaitement faire respecter son autorité. Ses hommes lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil et pourtant ils lui sont aussi très attachés : c'est le signe qu'il est un excellent meneur d'homme. Encore une raison pour éviter de le perdre.

- Un excellent meneur d'hommes incapable de se faire obéir de son petit frère ? ironisa Merrick.

- Avez-vous un jeune frère ? questionna alors Borinshop.

Déconcerté par ce coq à l'âne, Merrick se tourna vers lui :

- Non, non je n'ai pas de frère. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Si vous aviez un jeune frère, répondit alors l'adjoint d'Hellerton, vous sauriez que les dernières personnes à qui ils ont envie d'obéir, c'est leur aîné. J'ai moi-même un frère plus jeune. Il est loin d'être aussi brillant que peut l'être le docteur Eppes. En ce sens, il devrait être moins sûr de lui que l'est ce dernier. Et bien je peux vous assurer que lorsqu'il a décidé de faire quelque chose, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne l'en empêcherait. Et que je sois adjoint de l'Assistant Director in Charge de la région ouest n'y changera rien. En l'occurrence le Dr Eppes était persuadé de la justesse de sa position. L'agent Eppes n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher d'agir. D'ailleurs il l'a fait à son insu à ce que j'en sais.

Wright intervint à son tour :

- Je suis d'accord avec ce que vous venez de dire. Je ne pense pas en effet qu'on puisse reprocher à l'agent Eppes de manquer d'autorité sur son équipe. Mais je comprends aussi l'inquiétude de l'adjoint Merrick. Si nous réintégrons le Dr Eppes, qui sait s'il ne nous trahira pas une nouvelle fois, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Peut-on se fier à lui ?

Hellerton soupira : avec sa probité coutumière, sans chercher à enfoncer quiconque, Wright venait de mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème. Il prit la parole :

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse répondre à cette question. Mais je ne crois pas que le Dr Eppes ferait quelque chose qui mettrait son pays en péril. Tout prouve qu'il est un excellent patriote.

- Un excellent patriote qui a envoyé les plans d'une arme chimique au Pakistan ? ironisa Merrick.

- Allons Merrick, vous ne croyez pas un mot de ce que vous venez de dire ! Vous savez très bien que les plans que le Dr Eppes a envoyés étaient, comme il le disait, totalement inoffensifs. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas pris ce risque. A défaut de son pays, il ferait tout pour préserver sa famille.

- Je ne pense pas non plus que le Dr Eppes représente le moindre danger pour le bureau, appuya Wright. De toute façon, dans une situation similaire, il nous sera toujours possible de refuser sa collaboration.

- Pensez-vous que l'agent Eppes, s'il juge celle-ci utile, obéira à cette injonction ? demanda alors Borinshop. D'après le rapport de l'agent Mc Gowan, il a fait appel à son frère à au moins deux reprises depuis que son accréditation lui a été retirée, et ceci en complète infraction au règlement.

- Pensez à préciser, releva alors Wright, que l'une de ces deux fois ce n'est pas lui mais l'agent Edgerton qui a mis le Dr Eppes sur le cas, et uniquement parce que l'agent Eppes se trouvait alors en grand danger. Pouvez-vous lui reprocher une intervention dont il n'a eu vent que plus tard ? Et quand bien même il l'aurait accepté, pensez-vous qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se fasse tuer plutôt que de mettre son frère sur le coup ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! protesta alors Borinshop gêné.

- Et dans la seconde affaire, la vie de plusieurs femmes étaient en jeu. De plus, le Dr Eppes n'a eu accès qu'à des éléments du domaine public.

- Donc, pour vous, questionna Merrick, la fin justifie les moyens ?

- Nullement. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours possible de rester dans le cadre étroit d'un règlement quand on sait que des vies sont en jeu, des vies que l'on peut sauver sans faire de mal à quiconque.

- Autrement dit, vous prônez la réintégration du Dr Eppes et l'absolution pure et simple de son frère ?

- Ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai dit. Cependant nous devons aussi prendre en compte d'autres éléments.

- Lesquels ?

- Le Dr Eppes est très apprécié du sous-directeur Thomkins, de la N.S.A. Si nous ne le reprenons pas, d'autres agences gouvernementales pourraient faire appel à lui.

- Grand bien leur fasse ! Et qu'elles le gardent ! rétorqua Merrick.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, s'énerva Hellerton. Vous savez très bien que la politique a aussi son mot à dire. Grâce aux indications du Dr Eppes, il nous est arrivé, à plusieurs reprises, d'être en position de force face aux autres agences. Si celles-ci font appel à lui, les rôles vont s'inverser.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que, lorsque les crédits sont votés, les résultats sont passés au crible. Que se passera-t-il si les nôtres baissent directement à cause de l'aide que le Dr Eppes apporte à nos concurrents ?

- Nous sommes tous du même bord tout de même, marmonna Merrick.

Mais Hellerton savait que son argument avait porté. Politique lui-même, Merrick était forcément sensible à ce type de rhétorique.

- Du même bord peut-être, mais adversaires malgré tout, ne dites pas le contraire.

- Et vous croyez vraiment que le simple fait de ne pas renouveler l'accréditation du Dr Eppes pourrait avoir de telles répercutions ? questionna Borinshop.

- Si on en juge par l'étude que j'ai fait demandée, expliqua Hellerton, le pourcentage de réussite de cette unité, passerait de quatre-vingt cinq à soixante-dix pour cent de réussite si le Dr Eppes venait à nous quitter définitivement, soixante-douze pour cents si c'était l'agent Eppes et moins de soixante pour cent si les deux partaient ensemble.

- Ohh !

Hellerton sourit : visiblement ses interlocuteurs étaient impressionnés par ces précisions.

- Vous avez bien dit soixante-dix pour cent sans le Dr Eppes et soixante-douze sans l'agent Eppes ? releva Merrick.

- En effet.

- Ce qui revient à dire que le Dr Eppes est plus important pour le département que l'agent Eppes ?

Hellerton lui jeta un regard excédé : il en avait assez de cet homme qui s'acharnait sur Don comme un roquet après un os !

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Je n'ai nullement suggéré quelque chose de semblable. En fait, nous avons devant nous une équipe avec sa dynamique propre. Et si on change quelque chose dans l'équipe, elle perdra de son efficacité. Mais tous les membres en sont importants.

- Mais il y a plein d'exemples d'équipes qui ont été entièrement renouvelées et ne s'en portent pas plus mal.

- En effet. Mais il y a tout de même un temps d'adaptation durant lequel on tourne un peu à vide.

- Pensez-vous que, si les frères Eppes partaient, l'équipe pourrait se reformer autour des agents restant ? demanda alors Borinshop.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il resterait d'agent, lui répondit Wright. Entre autres choses, l'agent Eppes a su insuffler une véritable complicité avec ses subordonnés. Et je pense qu'ils accepteraient mal d'obéir à un autre chef. Par ailleurs, je suis certain qu'aucun d'eux n'accepterait de le remplacer à la tête de l'unité, quand bien même ils en auraient la capacité, ce qui n'est pas prouvé. Ils auraient l'impression de le trahir.

- Il me semble que l'on prête allégeance au F.B.I., pas à Don Eppes ! s'insurgea Merrick.

- Dans les faits oui. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que les bons chefs remplacent bien vite les cadres légaux aux yeux des agents de terrain. Il leur faut quelqu'un qui les comprenne, quelqu'un en qui ils ont une confiance aveugle. Et c'est le cas avec l'agent Eppes. Doit-on le lui reprocher aussi ? s'enquit Hellerton.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas dissocier les deux cas ? proposa soudain Borinshop. Après tout, c'est le comportement du Dr Eppes qui a posé problème. Nous pouvons très bien décider de ne pas lui rendre son accréditation sans pour autant prendre de sanction envers son frère.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira Hellerton.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit l'agent Eppes. Si son frère s'en va, il part aussi.

- Donc on doit céder au chantage ? dit à nouveau Merrick.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un chantage. Je pense que l'agent Eppes est tout à fait sincère dans sa démarche. Pour lui, sans l'aide de son frère, il ne fera pas de l'aussi bon travail, et il ne peut pas l'accepter.

- Donc on revient au point de départ. Peut-on risquer de perdre un élément de la valeur de Don Eppes ? conclut Borinshop.

- Je voudrais porter à votre connaissance les faits suivants, intervint alors Wright. Le département de police de Los Angeles a déjà recruté le Dr Eppes comme consultant. Ils lui ont donné un magnifique bureau à leur Q.G.

- Tant mieux pour eux ! ironisa Merrick.

- Vous rendez-vous compte qu'avec son aide, ils sont capables de surpasser nos résultats dans certains domaines ? supputa Hellerton. Quelles en seront les conséquences à votre avis ?

- Mais les crimes fédéraux resteront des crimes fédéraux, objecta Merrick.

- Sauf que si nous ne parvenons pas à les résoudre et que la police nous coiffe au poteau, nous aurons l'air malin !

- La police ne peut pas enquêter sur des affaires fédérales.

- Pas officiellement non. Mais elle peut y mettre son grain de sel, juste histoire de nous en remontrer. Et puis certains crimes ne deviennent fédéraux qu'au bout d'un certain laps de temps : si la police résout les cas pendant qu'ils sont sous sa juridiction, nous n'aurons même pas le loisir de nous en mêler.

Wright reprit la parole :

- Et l'un de mes amis qui travaille dans la police m'a dit qu'ils envisageaient la création d'un grand service de recherche sur les crimes dans lequel Charlie aurait un rôle prépondérant.

- Encore faut-il qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un à la hauteur pour le diriger leur service, objecta Borinshop.

Wright dit alors d'une voix posée de laquelle il avait gommé toute note de triomphe en s'apercevant qu'il avait mené ses interlocuteurs juste où il le voulait :

- Ce sera le cas si l'agent Eppes nous quitte. Je pense qu'il se passera moins de vingt-quatre heures avant qu'ils ne le mettent à la tête du service. Et je ne suis pas sûr que certains de nos agents ne le suivront pas à ce moment-là.

Merrick et Borinshop échangèrent un regard alarmé à cette perspective. En bons politiques, ils avaient été sensibles aux arguments développés un peu avant sur la nécessité de maintenir un haut niveau de réussite dans leur secteur. Hellerton enfonça le clou :

- Et puis, si le LAPD ne les tente pas, je suis sûr que les frères Eppes trouveront preneurs à l'ATF, la DEA ou la NSA. Une équipe qui gagne intéresse tout le monde !

- Donc vous proposez de réintégrer le Dr Eppes pour ne pas perdre son frère ?

- Et aussi parce que je crois qu'il est important pour le bureau d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui à son service. Prenez en compte tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous depuis cinq ans que son frère a fait appel à lui, et mettez-le en balance avec sa désobéissance qui, encore une fois, n'a mis personne en danger, et dites-moi de quel côté penche la balance, dit Hellerton.

- Bon, si, je dis bien si nous réintégrons le Dr Eppes, qu'en est-il de son frère ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous rappelle que Karl Mac Gowan a recommandé une sanction disciplinaire. Il me semble que nous devrions au moins tenir compte de cette recommandation là.

Merrick n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Hellerton se demanda un instant ce qu'il pouvait avoir contre l'agent Eppes. Et puis il comprit que celui-ci représentait tout ce que Merrick ne serait jamais : quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête, courageux et volontaire, mais capable d'une humanité qui n'entrait pas dans les cases du règlement ! Ce qui faisait de lui un grand agent mais qui ne lui permettrait jamais d'entrer dans le panier de crabe de Washington. De toute façon, était-ce si enviable ? Il valait mieux pour lui gravir moins d'échelons et conserver son âme.

- Que proposez-vous ? demandait Borinshop.

- J'estime que l'agent Eppes doit être relevé de ses fonctions et suspendu sans solde pour une durée d'au moins quatre semaines à l'issue desquelles il sera intégré à un autre service à un échelon inférieur.

- Si vous permettez, avant que nous ne prenions une décision sur ce point, je pense qu'il faut poser un préalable, intervint Wright.

- Nous vous écoutons, concéda Hellerton.

Décidemment, il appréciait de plus en plus cet homme : il confirmait tout ce qu'il pensait de lui avant, et même au-delà.

- Si, et je dis bien si, dit-il avec un petit sourire qu'Hellerton apprécia à sa juste valeur - il se moquait avec finesse de Merrick - nous décidons d'une sanction, il vaudrait mieux la choisir mesurée.

- Et pourquoi donc ? questionna Merrick, presque agressif.

Visiblement la petite moquerie ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Nous ne devons pas perdre de vue que rien de ceci ne serait arrivé sans l'action du Dr Eppes. C'est celle-ci qui a attiré notre attention sur cette équipe que nous considérions plutôt comme exemplaire jusqu'alors. Donc, la demande de sanction de l'agent Eppes découle directement de l'action du Dr Eppes.

- Et alors ? s'impatienta Merrick.

- Dans ces conditions, si cette sanction est disproportionnée à ses yeux, il refusera de réintégrer l'agence et nous nous retrouverons à la case départ : s'il ne revient pas, nous perdons l'agent Eppes.

- C'est la fin de tout ! s'exclama Merrick d'un ton mélodramatique. Voila que maintenant il faudrait consulter le Dr Eppes sur les sanctions à prendre envers son frère. Mais sommes-nous au Eppes Fédéral Bureau of Investigation ici ?

- Arrêtez un peu votre cinéma Merrick ! explosa Hellerton. Votre parti pris contre l'agent Eppes devient lassant.

- Tout comme votre parti pris pour lui ! répondit Merrick du tac au tac.

- Messieurs, temporisa Borinshop. Je crois que nous sommes en train de nous égarer.

- Ce qui prouve qu'il est plus que temps que nous prenions enfin une décision, conclut Wright. Cela fait maintenant cinq heures que nous tournons en rond. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de nous décider !

- Je maintiens qu'il serait anormal de ne pas sanctionner l'agent Eppes, s'obstina Merrick.

Hellerton soupira bruyamment mais Wright posa une main apaisante sur son bras et il retint la réplique qui lui montait aux lèvres en attendant d'entendre ce que son confrère avait à proposer.

- Nous allons d'abord statuer sur la réintégration du Dr Eppes puisque ce point va déterminer le reste.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Borinshop.

- Si le Dr Eppes ne récupère pas son accréditation, l'agent Eppes nous quittera donc…

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution ? Après tout il a pu dire ça dans l'énervement, sans en penser un mot.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, objecta Hellerton. A mon avis ce n'était justement pas une menace mais un avertissement.

- Et vous pensez que nous devons nous plier à ce caprice ? s'enquit à son tour Merrick.

- Si nous voulons conserver une équipe gagnante, oui, sans aucun doute ! répondit Hellerton.

- Bien, donc nous n'avons qu'à voter, proposa alors Wright.

- Sauf que nous sommes quatre, remarqua Borinshop. Que faisons-nous en cas d'égalité ?

- En cas d'égalité la décision revient au plus gradé d'entre nous, selon le règlement, énonça Wright.

Merrick leva les yeux au ciel : il venait de comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette première bataille. Visiblement Wright voterait avec Hellerton et quand bien même Borinshop voterait avec lui, la décision finale pencherait vers les pour.

- Alors : qui pense que nous devons rendre l'accréditation du Dr Eppes ?

Trois mains se levèrent. Et trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Merrick qui gardait la sienne sur la table.

- Vous votez contre ? questionna Hellerton.

- Je m'abstiens, si vous permettez.

- Donc nous sommes d'accord : le Dr Eppes retrouvera son accréditation dès demain.

Hellerton était satisfait de cette première victoire. Mais il savait qu'il lui restait une seconde bataille à livrer.

- Qui pense que l'agent Eppes mérite une sanction ? demanda alors Wright.

Cette fois-ci deux mains se levèrent : celles de Borinshop et Merrick.

- Qui est contre ?

Seul Hellerton leva la main.

- Est-ce que vous vous abstenez ? demanda-t-il à Wright qui ne levait pas la sienne.

- En fait je suis partagé. Je pense effectivement que l'agent Eppes doit être rappelé à l'ordre. Quoi qu'on en pense le règlement est là pour éviter tout dérapage. Et nul ne devrait avoir le droit de penser qu'il peut se permettre de l'outrepasser, si bonnes soient ses raisons pour ça. D'autre part, à quoi sert de se doter d'officiers de sécurité si on ne suit pas leurs recommandation. ? De ce point de vue, je suis donc d'accord avec les directeurs Borinshop et Merrick. D'un autre côté, j'estime qu'il serait injuste de lui infliger une sanction aussi lourde que celle qu'envisage le directeur Merrick. En aucun cas ses agissements n'ont eu de conséquences négatives, au contraire. Et, encore une fois, sans la décision du Dr Eppes, nul d'entre nous ne discuterait de ces entorses parce que, quand bien même elles auraient été portées à notre connaissance, nous les aurions considérées comme mineures, ce qu'elles sont effectivement.

- Et que proposez-vous, vous ? demanda alors Hellerton.

- Nous convoquons l'agent Eppes et nous lui donnons un avertissement…

- Quoi ? Un simple avertissement ? s'offusqua Merrick. Je rêve !

- Un avertissement non inscrit au dossier, termina Wright sans paraître s'être aperçu de l'interruption.

- De mieux en mieux.

Alors le sous-directeur Wright planta ses yeux droit dans ceux de Merrick. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pouvait lui coûter cher, mais lui aussi était fatigué de toute cette politique qui gâchait un métier auquel il avait cru lorsqu'il s'était engagé au F.B.I. L'aversion manifeste de Merrick envers l'agent Eppes l'avait indisposé dès le début : il ne pouvait admettre qu'on s'acharne ainsi contre quelqu'un qui faisait bien son travail.

Il n'avait que très peu collaboré directement avec l'agent Eppes, mais dans l'affaire des terroristes, il avait apprécié son professionnalisme et avait été impressionné par les résultats obtenus. Non, il ne laisserait pas un Walt Merrick briser la carrière d'un Don Eppes. Et puis finalement, il ne prenait que peu de risques parce qu'il était visible qu'au contraire Marcus Hellerton, lui, soutiendrait l'agent Eppes envers et contre tout et donc ceux qui épaulaient celui-ci.

- Monsieur Merrick, je crois que cette proposition est raisonnable. Elle prend en compte la recommandation de l'agent Mac Gowan et votre position ainsi que celle du sous-directeur Borinshop. Et elle reste assez mesurée pour que le Directeur Hellerton ne s'y oppose pas.

- Et si je refuse votre proposition si raisonnable ? ironisa Merrick tandis que Borinshop, lui, semblait acquiescer à cette déclaration.

- Alors je voterai contre la sanction avec le Directeur Hellerton et à deux voix contre deux, la décision finale lui reviendra.

- Je pourrai toujours faire appel de cette décision, argumenta Merrick.

- Vous pourrez toujours, effectivement, rétorqua Hellerton. Mais pensez-vous vraiment que la direction va nous laisser perdre un temps précieux sur le cas d'un agent efficace et d'un consultant que tous les autres services de police, fédéraux ou locaux, nous envient ?

Merrick aurait voulu insister, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Quelle probabilité y avait-il, en effet, qu'on le laisse faire appel d'une décision concernant deux excellents éléments ? Car, quoi qu'il puisse en dire il savait très bien que l'agent Eppes et son frère étaient deux hommes de grande valeur. Alors à quoi bon s'obstiner ? Cela risquait de lui être plus préjudiciable qu'autre chose. Et puis, à terme, si un jour l'agent dérapait, il pourrait toujours prouver qu'il n'y était pour rien : si on l'avait écouté quand il en était encore temps, ce dérapage n'aurait sans doute jamais eu lieu. Sa conscience politique ainsi apaisée, il se résigna à céder.

- D'accord. L'agent Eppes recevra donc un avertissement.

- Sans inscription sur son dossier, insista Hellerton qui voulait que les choses soient bien précisées.

- Sans inscription sur son dossier, abdiqua Merrick.

- Bon ! soupira Hellerton, enfin soulagé. Nous sommes donc tous d'accord ?

Il jeta un regard circulaire à ses trois collègues. Chacun d'eux hocha la tête, affirmativement.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! conclut-il. J'appelle l'agent Eppes pour qu'il nous rejoigne immédiatement.

Trois étages plus bas, Don était assis à son bureau quand le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, un peu fébrile.

- Eppes !

Il écouta la phrase brève qu'énonçait son interlocuteur.

- D'accord j'arrive.

Il se leva et regarda sa collègue qui l'interrogeait silencieusement.

- Nous y sommes ! soupira-t-il en quittant le bureau pour rejoindre l'étage de la direction.

* * *

><p>(1) ADC : Assistant Director in Charge : chef de service d'une division administrative ou opérationnelle au QG du F.B.I. Etant donné leur taille, les bureaux locaux de Los Angeles, New York et Washington sont dirigés par un ADC contrairement aux autres bureaux locaux dirigés par un SAC (Special Agent in Charge).<p>

(2) Le F.B.I. est organisé en 4 bureaux : ouest - centre -nord-est - sud-est qui regroupent 400 agences locales. Le bureau de Los Angeles dépend de la direction ouest.

précisions extraites des livres : F.B.I. histoire d'un empire de J. Berlioz-Curlet (Ed. Complexes) et La police aux Etats-Unis de et E. Perez (Puf).

Page 9 sur 9


End file.
